Riot gear
|baseid = |variants =Advanced riot gear Elite riot gear |item name2 =Riot gear helmet |dt2 =4 |hp2 =75 |effects2 =Perception + 1 Sneak sight |weight2 =6 |value2 =800 |repair2 =Advanced riot gear helmet Elite riot gear helmet Heavy headgear |baseid2 = |variants2 =Advanced riot gear helmet Elite riot gear helmet |footer = }} The riot gear and the matching riot gear helmet are pieces of armor in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Background An advanced design fielded in limited quantities before the Great War, riot gear was a specialized model of combat armor used by the United States Marine Corps,Desert Ranger combat armor was used by a Marine in China. Army units in the American West,Riot gear availability in Lonesome Road. and select law enforcement agencies, such as the Los Angeles Police Department.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hints - "The distinctive black ranger combat armor consists of the Desert Rangers' traditional trench coat worn with Pre-War riot armor. Ranger patrol armor is hand-manufactured in the NCR." The most characteristic element of this model is the helmet. A rounded shell protects the head from incoming gunfire, while the lamps on the right side of the helmet (including infrared and visible light projectors) provide illumination.Massive Black concept art. The armored mask designed to be worn with the helmet is necessary to use the IR lamp, due to the low-light optics integrated into the lenses.The Courier: "What do the new rangers mean for NCR?" Hanlon: "The Baja rangers can do more advance night scouting and sharpshooting to assist the troopers. Ranger combat helmets are old Pre-War gear. They have built in low-light optics. Makes a big difference." (Hanlon's dialogue)As seen in the ''Fallout: New Vegas'' intro. The mask also incorporates a locking mechanism to properly join it together with the helmet shell, ear covers with membranes that do not inhibit hearing while maintaining its protective qualities, and air filters. Some upgraded models also include communications gear and upgraded filtering apparatus.Appearance of NCR Ranger combat armor, Desert Ranger combat armor, and riot gears. The torso assembly is a flexible vest of rigid impact plates, worn with adjustable straps on the sides and shoulders. One of its most notable additions is a prominent throat protector mounted on the vest, used by military operators to display tactical numbersRiot gear textures. or the owner's identifying information, such as the name, rank, and blood group, allowing for easy casualty management.Desert Ranger combat armor Later models of riot gears may include heavier protection, including armored plating on shoulders and forearms. Military coats designed for use with the armor will also typically include some form of bullet-resistant reinforcement. Characteristics The helmet gives the "Red Eye" effect, which gives low visibility sight while in sneaking between 6:00PM to 6:00AM or while indoors. This will toggle from on to off upon leaving sneak mode. Variants * Advanced riot gear - an advanced model of the riot gear formerly used by the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment, then worn by NCR riot control officers in the Divide. * Desert Ranger combat armor - the armor of the Desert Rangers before they merged with the NCR Rangers. * Elite riot gear - a unique armor which was used by an important NCR riot control officer in the Divide. * NCR Ranger combat armor - armor of the NCR Veteran Rangers, whose creation is based on the Desert Ranger combat armor. Comparison Locations * The Divide - You can buy the riot gear from any commissary terminal. * Hopeville armory - There are two sets of the armor; one in poor condition found inside a normal locker, and another that is in near perfect condition in an adjacent locker, requiring a Lockpick skill of 100 to unlock. * Ashton missile silo - Behind a locked door requiring a Lockpick skill of 50 in a locker on the right. Notes * This set's helmet lens have a stronger glow in the dark than the other riot gear helmets. * Unlike other unique non-faction ranger armor, this gear is unlimited and can be bought from any commissary terminal in the Divide. * The female version of the riot gear set has no significant differences from the male version, except for the waist's more defined hourglass shape. * Playing Caravan while the sneak sight is activated may make it difficult to see the cards. * The riot gear helmet, like its improved variants, is considered "Heavy" apparel. All other helmets, even power armor helmets, are classified as "light", thus it can only be repaired with other copies of itself or heavy armor, even with the Jury Rigging perk. * The Sneak Sight will turn the walls of the Camp Guardian caves blue instead of sepia. * Although this armor bears extreme resemblance to NCR Ranger combat armor, and is worn by NCR riot control officers, this armor does not affiliate you with NCR. * The helmet can be worn over the 1st Recon beret; the red of the beret will be slightly visible. *The riot gear's effect are named "Riot Geared" and the helmet's "Red Eye". * A faint "forgive" can be seen on the helmet. Bugs * All versions of riot gear helmets and their variants are flagged specifically as "hair", so you can still wear hats or berets with them. * Occasionally, when wearing the riot gear, the shoulder coverings may become tinted red. No other part of the armor is affected. Category:Lonesome Road armor and clothing de:Aufstandsausrüstung es:Equipo antidisturbios ru:Полицейская броня